Imaging systems such as cameras have a variety of properties that dictate their suitability for different uses. One such property is the modulation transfer function (MTF) of the imaging system, which generally indicates how well an imaging system can successfully reproduce contrast from a real-world scene in a digital image. MTF is also referred to in some settings as the spatial frequency response (SFR) of an imaging system.